


校园小情侣十五题

by Dorayaki_Smith



Category: Lay兴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorayaki_Smith/pseuds/Dorayaki_Smith





	校园小情侣十五题

校园小情侣十五题

1.聊天软件私信告白  
2.上课眉目传情  
3.第一次牵手  
4.等对方放学  
5.一起学习  
6.周末的约会  
7.带早饭/送药/搬书  
8.即使都有带伞还是要共撑一把  
9.三人行构架：一方+好友另一方  
10.绕远路送对方回家  
11.一起走时围着一帮兄弟  
12.偶尔被老师/好友拎出来调侃两句  
13.浓情蜜意时突然冒出来的老师  
14.他人的反对/支持/看破不点破  
15.今后的打算

 

1.聊天软件私信告白

未关注人消息

霸王龙Lili 发来了新消息

张艺兴

我也喜欢你

 

2.上课眉目传情

LAY坐张艺兴的后桌。

没什么原因就爱拿笔帽在张艺兴后背写字。有时候是随手乱舞，大多数是别有用心。

“我怕痒，别写了。”他小声说。

“那你理理我啊。”LAY撑着下巴故作伤心地瘪瘪嘴巴，然后眼睛一弯，嘟起腮帮子朝张艺兴做了个

“啵”。

张艺兴“哗”地一下变粉了。

 

3.第一次牵手

他眼疾手快抓住张艺兴的手往回拽。“你在干嘛。”出口的语气有点凶，撞进他怀里的家伙有点懵。

“啊？”张艺兴抬起头冲LAY眨眨眼，才慢悠悠地说：“哦，刚才那个人挤我。”完全没有差一点就被冲散并被门夹住的自觉。

LAY冲天翻了个白眼，“兴啊，”再低头时不安和暴躁都完全收住了，换成两个酒窝。他跟张艺兴说：“抓紧我。”

 

4.等对方放学

“我肚子都‘哇哇哇’抗议啦，你说怎么办吧。”

LAY刮了一下他的鼻梁。“怎么办啊。”还当真抿着嘴唇想了想。

“这样行吗？”

“啵。”

 

5.一起学习

“你到底听进去没有？”

“啊？张艺兴，你的字好丑哦。”

张艺兴把笔一摔，发誓再也不给他做辅导了。

 

6.周末的约会

他顶着两个黑眼圈走到约定的舞蹈工作室才发现LAY比他到得还早，而且显然也是没怎么睡好。

“昨天吃坏肚子给我折腾了大半夜。”LAY不太自然地耙了一把头发，瞥了眼张艺兴身上的红卫衣，然后理了理自己穿的红卫衣。

“我也是诶，嘿嘿。”

好巧哦。

 

7.带早饭/送药/搬书

LAY差点迟到，猫着腰从后门溜到座位就伸手进抽屉里摸英语书。

书没摸着，摸出一大袋吃的：三明治，乳酪蛋糕，奥利奥饼干，凤梨酥，纯牛奶……最下边还有张皱巴巴的纸。他打开看见那排歪歪扭扭的字就笑了。

不知道你爱吃什么 反正不准浪费

怎么这么可爱啊，他盯着张艺兴的后脑勺想。

 

8.即使都有带伞还是要共撑一把

“噫，我衣服都淋湿了。要是感冒就赖着你。”

“到底是谁说要跟我挤的？张艺兴打屁股哦。”

LAY也是说到做到，“啪”就给了他一巴掌。

 

9.三人行构架：一方+好友+另一方

LAY对严小赖看电影坐他和张艺兴中间这件事非常不满。还有吃烤肉和张艺兴用一个蘸碟，逛街要挽张艺兴的手之类的云云。

LAY的拳头握紧了无数次。

“宝贝，你看看我。”他给张艺兴发信息，并配了一串委屈的小表情。

张艺兴看了但是没回。

LAY就盯着对话框出神。冷不丁耳朵被捏了一下，他先惊后喜，是张艺兴悄悄伸手过来要跟他牵的。

 

10.绕远路送对方回家

“挺晚的了，等你送了我再回家都几点了啊。”张艺兴扯下长长的袖子，袖子里手指来回搓着手指。“明早还练舞呢。”语气挺不情愿的。

“我有车。”LAY看出他的犹豫，乘胜追击地拍拍自己新置的小电驴，再扔了个头盔给张艺兴。见他还不松口答应，只好可怜巴巴地说：“你就当陪我兜兜风，好吗？”

他看看LAY，又低头看了看鞋尖，小声说道：“那你帮我戴好。”

所以最后再是出于担心的“不好”，出口都成了“好”。

 

11.一起走时围着一帮兄弟

“隔壁班那课代表下午找你都说什么了？”像是为了给莫名其妙的沉默找话题，A抬头瞧见隔壁班正好在上体育课，便脱口而出问：“又是喜欢你的啊？”

LAY看了他一眼没说话。

“我看是。”B接了茬，一边搭上LAY的肩膀，一边指着做热身运动的长发背影说：“挺漂亮一女的啊。你真没点感觉？”

“什么感觉？”张艺兴轻飘飘问了一句。把喝了两口的气泡水递过去。LAY也就挨着瓶口喝了。

“心动的……”

“没有。”他咽下嘴里包着的那口水冲被他打断的C笑了笑。

“都约你去小树林了喂，我去。”A显然不死心，还特夸张地握住LAY的肩膀前后摇，好像能摇出个红包。

“我也约他去小树林啊。”这时候张艺兴站出来主动把包袱往自己身上揽。LAY也默契，跟他对了个眼神，说：“嗯哼，我们两个经常去。”

 

12.偶尔被老师/好友拎出来调侃两句

“不是，我说你们两个男的没事钻什么小树林啊？”

“还准备积累点实战经验啊？”

 

13.浓情蜜意时突然冒出来的老师

LAY戳戳张艺兴的背，要他把手伸过来。鉴于是自习课并且没有老师，张艺兴稍稍抬头环视了一圈教室，才往后探了手指去寻LAY的。立马被一把抓住了不说，还缠着指缝摇摇晃晃地荡悠。

他有挣扎一小下的。没办法LAY抓得太紧，而张艺兴其实也蛮享受这种隐秘的快乐，于是干脆配合着他晃悠，表面还继续镇静地写作业着。虽然粉红已经从脖子爬到了眼角。

不禁让LAY又在心里弹幕了一千遍：他怎么这么可爱啊。

进而开始由手指进攻到张艺兴的手心和手腕，扣一扣、挠一挠的。张艺兴很怕痒，想甩甩不甩掉，LAY还在后桌呵呵呵地笑，气不过就准备回头瞪那家伙一眼以作警示。

“你……”张艺兴才转过头就触电似地“嗖”转回去了，同时狠狠甩开了LAY的手。LAY立马就慌了，伸手就要去拍前桌的肩膀认错。可是“张艺兴”的名字还没喊出口，他自己先被点名了。

“来我办公室一趟。”

 

14.他人的反对/支持/看破不点破

“老师知道你和张艺兴是很好的同学，很好的朋友，很好的哥儿们。所以老师希望你们能相互鼓励，共同进步，这是老师我非常愿意看到的。”

 

15.今后的打算

“和你一个宿舍的蕾伊也是来自的中国练习生哦。他跳舞非常厉害，直接分到了A班。艺兴可以找他多交流交流经验呢。”


End file.
